Magic in the Air
by Lily Carmen Black
Summary: Maria had been alive for 455 years but she is not a Vampire. She is one of the Immortal beings that can use magic, one of the Witches. When she moves to Forks she thinks that she can leave her pasts behind and new start fresh. But when a Vampire Army comes to Forks will she join in the fight with her Imprint or watch from the sidelines.
1. Proflie

Profile.

Name: Maria- Jane Lowe

Nickname: Mira, Jane

Birthday: 7th of August 1554 England, London

Age: 455 looks 19

Looks: Brown hair, pale skin and green eyes

Family: Elizabeth Lowe (Mother Witch dead), Arthur Lowe (Father human dead), Lillian Lowe (Little sister Witch dead now Vampire)

Friends: None

Enemies: The Volturi and Vampires that feed of Humans

Powers: Pain, Read minds, Stop time, Tracking, Turning invisible, Changing looks, Covering scents, Protection barriers, Element Magic, Necromancer magic and Order Magic.

Allies: The Witches Council and the Cullen Family

Home: Forks, Washington

House: Wooden Cabin in-between the Treaty Line of La Push and Forks

Boyfriend: None (Yet)


	2. News

Mira:

I pulled up in my car to my house in between treaty line. I've been here for four years. For years I had been a ruthless killer. Part of me was happy while most of me hated myself. But I finally controlled 'her' and now live fine. I had set up a shop full of bits and pieces Magic items for Witches, Animal blood for Good Vampires and mostly food for Shifters. I unlocked the door and switched the 'CLOSED' sign to 'OPEN'. I switched on the radio and went into the stock room. I was the only one who worked here and I didn't get customers that often but somehow I survived….then again I'm a Witch and I don't use human money often so I can make anything POP out of thin air...including this shop. Suddenly my Familiar Knight flew in. Knight was a black raven and he pecked my hand and I put down 'SPELLS FOR THE DUMB' on the ground and went out to see who it was.

A group of tall men stood there and I could tell instantly that they were Shifters as I read there minds.

"What can I do for you Shifters?" I asked and I saw them tense

"How do-?" one asked and I smirked

"Please I read your mind on the way in." I said and they growled and I rolled my eyes

"What do you want before I kick you out of my shop?" I said

"Well-"

"Don't touch him." I said as one of the boys tried to touch Knight. He pecked him and flew onto my shoulder.

"Continue." I said

"You're on our land."

I began to laugh.

"I'm afraid you can do that." I said and the leader was about to speak when I said "Because I've been sent here by my employers to make sure that Victoria and any of her friends….die."

They started to laugh.

"What could you possible do?"

I smirked and said

"Anything I want."

Suddenly a letter appeared out of nowhere and I picked it up. I read it and sighed.

"Blooming Witches Counsel and there fees." I muttered and clicked my fingers and a bag of diamonds appeared. I made a portal appear and threw it in. I closed the portal and turned to a bunch of gobsmacked Shifters.

"No if you're not buying anything, shoo. I have other supernatural beings coming too." I said and they walked out and I shut the door behind them.

I sighed and slid down to the ground. I breathed deep breaths and stood up and went to my shelf and grabbed a human book called 'THRONE of GLASS' by 'SARA J. MAAS'. I went to the counter and sat down and read. I was half way through it when I heard a nock and I looked up and I saw Carlisle and Emse Cullen. I smiled and waved and they came in.

"It's been to long Mira." Carlisle said and shook my hand and I hugged Emse.

"Yes it has." I turned to my shelf and said "The usual I presume."

"Mira…this is something important."

I turned to see Emse's face was serious

"What is it?" I asked

"Victoria is coming after a human girl names Bella Swan because Edward killed her mate James she's coming with an army of New Born to kill Bella and possibly us."

I shook my head

"What has my little sister gotten her self in to?" I said and looked to Emse "What must I do?"

"Will you fight for us." Carlisle said "And also fight with Shifters."

I looked at him and said

"My sister chose her path long ago discarding the name Lillian and taking Victoria. Lillian died long ago in 1560s I hope that when we kill her Lillian's spirit will finally will be set free."

"So that's a yes." Emse said

"Yes. I'm in. When is practice?" I asked

"Tomorrow at the treaty line." Emse said

I threw the bottle at her.

"It's on the house."

The door shut and I opened a locket of my sister and I when Lillian was human and we hadn't found out Witch powers yet.

"Oh Lillian what went wrong."

I snapped it shut and Knight flew on my shoulder and I grabbed my bag and began to pack.


End file.
